Dr. Ouathek Ouerfelli directs the organic synthesis core facility (OSCF) at Memorial Sloan Kettering Cancer Center (MSK) since 2004. He is committed to provide chemistry services for the MSK research community and the development of new tools and therapeutic agents for cancer detection, prevention, and treatment. The core head possesses more than 25 years of chemistry collaborations and service of MSK investigators, more than half of whom are NCI grantees. Along these lines, he contributed to major endeavors by eminent colleagues who are NCI grantees such as Dr. Charles Sawyers (R01 CA155169) which led to an FDA approved drug, Dr. Scott Lowe (R01 CA155169) with several projects that are showing promise, as well as Dr. Craig Thompson (RO1 CA168802) for the development of a new cancer markers among others. He maintains a state-of-the art facility with expert professional personnel in chemical synthesis. OSCF has now the capability to support medicinal chemistry efforts to evolve agents in support of MSK investigators. Under his leadership, the core has greatly facilitated preclinical studies at the Center.